The Long Lost Siblings
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: Tamaki, Lucy and Honey are siblings who care a lot for each other. When their parents divorced, Lucy got separated from her two brothers. Many years past, and they all meet but Lucy forgets her brothers and they forget her. Will they remember each other? Will they realise they're siblings? (My first crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**Heyoo guys! I dunno y but I keep delteting stories every time I think of a new story :3 This time**

**I WILL BOT DELETE IT! :D**

**This is a crossover of Ouran Highschool Host Club and Fairy Tail ^^D (I love these animes!) Anyway, I hope u enjoy :'D**

**Summary**

**Tamaki, Lucy and Honey are brothers and sisters who care a lot for each other. When their**

**mother and father divorced, Lucy got separated from her brothers. Many years pass and they all meet,**

**but Lucy forgot her brothers and they forgot her. Will they remember each other? Will they realise**

**that they are siblings?**

**Fairy Tail x Ouran Highschool Host Club Crossover**

**Genre: Comedy, family / friendship**

**Ratings: T**

**Extra information (MUST READ!)**

**Fairy Tail Academy girl uniform: A white jacket with gold trimming and gold buttons. A short white**

**pleated skirt with a gold line at the bottom, white knee high socks and white plimsolls. (Lucy wears her socks**

**up to her thighs, she also wears a white ribbon in her hair.)**

**Fairy Tail Academy boy uniform: A white jacket with gold trimming. Black trousers and black shoes.**

**The girls are 16 and the boys are 17.**

**Tamaki is 17 and Honey is 12.**

**Please follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, GajLe, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Predator and the Prey (Natsu x OC / GrayLu)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell (Fluff GrayLu)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**The Long Lost Siblings {Chapter 1}**_

_"Tamaki oni-chan~!" A small blonde girl sang as she skipped down the large corridors of the grand mansion. The ruby red carpet touched her feet every time she landed on the floor. The girl turned a corner and opened a brown door with fancy carvings._

_Inside the room was a boy lying on his king sized bed. His eyes were locked on the ceiling and he had a straight face._

_"Tamaki-nii!" The small blonde girl beamed as the boy sat up._

_"Hey, Lucy-imouto-chan!" He grinned which made the blonde girl smile wider._

_"Why are you in here by yourself?" She asked cutely and he shrugged his shoulders._

_"There's nothing really to do." He said. The room was silent for a minute._

_"Do you want to see Otouto-kun?" She asked._

_"Yeah!" The blonde boy smiled. He jumped of his bed and they rushed down the corridor to ask one of the maids where their little brother was._

_Tamaki slowly opened the door to see a beautiful blonde woman sitting on her huge bed. In her arms was a small baby boy sucking on a pacifier._

_"Ah, hello Tamaki, Lucy." She smiled._

_"Okaa-san! How's Honey doing?" Tamaki asked, walking up to where his mum was sitting with Lucy following._

_"He's doing fine." She said and they nodded. They looked into their little brother's brown eyes and smiled. He smiled back at them._

_'Kawaii ..' They all thought._

**************ღ✿****************ღ**

"OK, class dismissed." Mocao-sensei announced. Students stood up and immediately started talking to their friends. Lucy Heartfilia stood up and stretched her arms out.

"Finally~!" She cheered. She put her books and equipment in her bag.

"Lu-chan~!" Levy McGardern chimed as she skipped towards one of her best friends.

"Hi Levy-chan." Lucy smiled.

"A little birdie told me that you have a crush.." Levy eyed Lucy slyly. Lucy immediately started to blush.

"W-Who told you t-that?" Lucy stuttered and Levy giggled.

"That's strictly confidential." Levy said. Lucy looked behind her to see Mirajane Strauss smiling at he innocently.

_'I knew it was her!' _Lucy thought as she glared at the silver haired beauty.

"I always knew you had a crush on Gray-kun!" Levy squealed and Lucy quickly covered her mouth before anyone realised what she just said.

"Sssshhh! Don't shout!" Lucy hissed.

"Sorry Lu-chan." Levy said and Lucy sighed.

***Brrrm brrrm***

"Oh, my phone." Lucy said as she fished out her Galaxy S5 and typed in the password. She then tapped on what said "_**New** Message_".

**_From Loke-san:_**

**_Where are you, Princess? Master says we should get home quickly. Hurry up! _**

**_I also miss you! '33_**

**_3:12_**

Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed.

**_To Loke-san:_**

**_I'm coming, don't worry! Btw, stop saying that u miss me! _'_**

**_Baka. :3_**

**_3:12_**

"Sorry Levy-chan, I have to go now." Lucy stated and Levy nodded.

"OK, see you later Lu-chan!" Levy smiled and Lucy left the classroom.

She walked through the large hallways of her prestigious school, Fairy Tail Academy. She exited the school and met Loke (Wearing his usual suit) at the usual place he parks the silver Ferrari.

"How was your day, Princess?" He bowed and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"It was good. Can we go now?" She asked and he nodded. He opened the door of the Ferrari and she sat down inside. He then shut the door, and sat down on the drivers seat and started driving.

Lucy stared out the window the whole time, resting her head on her hand.

As the car drove out of the school grounds (The school took up a lot of space), she saw a shiny black limousine and a handsome raven haired boy. The boy was none other than the famous Gray Fullbuster. The uniform suited perfectly and his smile made all the girls faint. Lucy once thought that she wasn't going to fall for him, but she failed miserably. Every time she saw him, her heart would skip a beat and her cheeks would be coated crimson.

She quickly faced the other way when Gray looked at the silver car. She then shook her head and stopped blushing.

She continued to look out the window until the ride to her home was over.

**************ღ✿****************ღ**

Loke parked the car where all the other cars were. There were more Ferraris' in different colours, BMWs' and many more cars. Loke opened the door for her and Lucy stepped out. She walked through the front yard which had many flower beds with flowers which were different colours. She walked around the huge fountain and reached the large front door. A maid with short pink hair and wearing a skirt that stopped at her ankles bowed at her.

"Okaeri nasai." The maid said politely to Lucy.

"Hello, Virgo." Lucy smiled as she handed her bag to Virgo. Virgo opened the two large doors.

Lucy walked up the grand staircase and walked down the long and large corridors. To her right were giant grand windows and you could see more of the building lots of other things. She opened the door to her gigantic bed room. The main colours were light pink, light blue and white.

Lucy took of her shoes, jumped on her bed and sighed.

"This has been a long day .." She mumbled.

* * *

**TADA! FINISHED!** **I hope u enjoyed this chapter :) Soz that I put most of Fairy Tail. The next chapter will have more of Ouran Highschool Host Club. I'm just used to writing more Fairy Tail! :D**

**Japanese used: Imotou (Little sister) oni (Older brother) Otouto (Younger brother) Okaa (Mum/Mother) Kawaii (Cute) -sensei (Teacher) -chan ( - Used for females) -kun (Used for males) -sensei (Teacher) -san (Miss, Mrs, Mister, Mr, ect..) Okaeri nasai (Welcome home)**

******************ღ✿****************ღ**

**Question**

**Where would you put your Fairy Tail stamp and what colour?**

**Leave your answers in the comments!**

**I would put mine where Lucy put hers and the colour would be Sapphire blue! xDD**

**Please follow/look at my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, GajLe, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Predator and the Prey (Natsu x OC / GrayLu)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell (Fluff GrayLu)**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter! ^^D**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyoo! This is chapter two of the Long Lost Siblings! ^^D In this chapter there WILL be more of Ouran Highschool Host Club :) Yeah, in the last chapter I changed the uniform. The OVA ones were too common :3**

**Summary**

**Tamaki, Lucy and Honey are brothers and sisters who care a lot for each other. When their**

**mother and father divorced, Lucy got separated from her brothers. Many years pass and they all meet,**

**but Lucy forgot her brothers and they forgot her. Will they remember each other? Will they realise**

**that they are siblings?**

**Fairy Tail x Ouran Highschool Host Club Crossover**

**Genre: Comedy, family / friendship**

**Ratings: T**

**Extra information (MUST READ!)**

**Fairy Tail Academy girl uniform: A white jacket with gold trimming and gold buttons. A short white**

**pleated skirt with a gold line at the bottom, white knee high socks and white plimsolls. (Lucy wears her socks**

**up to her thighs, she also wears a white ribbon in her hair.)**

**Fairy Tail Academy boy uniform: A white jacket with gold trimming. Black trousers and black shoes.**

**The girls are 16 and the boys are 17.**

**Tamaki is 17 and Honey is 12.**

**In this story, Japan and Fiore are two different countries. In Fiore they still do what they so in Japan**

**but it's just that the place looks different.**

**Please follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, GajLe, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Predator and the Prey (Natsu x OC / GrayLu)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell (Fluff GrayLu)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**The Long Lost Siblings {Chapter 2}**_

"Kya~! Tamaki-sama you're so hot~!"

"I made some chocolate cake for you, Tamaki-sama! Please eat it!" A girl with lime green hair begged.

Tamaki gently placed his hand on the girls cheek and stroked it.

"If I were to eat this cake, can I eat it with you when we're alone?" He asked seductively. The girl's heart literally flew out her chest. She fainted in Tamaki's arms and he placed her on the sofa gently. He chuckled as he watched the girl whisper his name multiple times, her eyes as hearts.

"I see you've killed another with your skills." Haruhi sweat dropped as she watched the girl on the sofa.

"Yep, I can seduce ANYBODY!" He cheered as he danced around.

"Yeah .. you say that.." Haruhi sighed as she collected a tray of tea cups.

"Tama-chan~!" A cute voice chimed. Tamaki stopped doing his crazy dance and turned around. He saw his cute little brother Honey. His real name is Mitsukuni, but since he's so sweet they call him Honey.

"Honey~!" Tamaki sang as his little brother jumped up and hugged him tight.

"Did you make any girls faint today?" Tamaki asked cheerfully. Haruhi and Mori sweat dropped at this.

"Yep! Lot's of them'!" Honey nodded and Tamaki grinned.

_'Buncha weirdo's ...' _Haruhi thought. Haruhi turned to where Kyouya was.

"Sorry ladies, but the host club is now closed." He stated.

"Aaawww~! No fair~!" The girls whined.

"Don't worry, you can come back tomorrow, ne?" He said as he smiled at them.

"Yes we will!" They beamed as they saw Kyouya's smile. The girls skipped out cheerfully.

"All in a days work!" Tamaki sighed happily.

"Oh yeah, Tamaki." Haruhi said as she turned to the handsome blonde next to her. "Do you have any other siblings besides Honey-senpai?"

"Other ..siblings?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi nodded. Tamaki put his hand on his chin and the other hand on his elbow.

"Hhhmmmmm..." He pondered.

~ 10 minutes later ..~

"Hhhmmm... "

"ARE YOU GONNA ANSWER MY QUESTION OR NO-!" Haruhi got cut off.

"Nope." Tamaki stated plainly. Haruhi sighed heavily.

"Not that I can remember, though." Tamaki said.

"Whatever." Haruhi mumbled. She grabbed her bag and left Music Room #3.

**************ღ✿****************ღ**

Lucy sat on her huge bed. She was facing the ceiling, her eyes locked on it.

_'I wonder what it would feel like to have siblings ..'_ She thought. She was actually surprised she thought of that. She never really minded if she didn't have siblings. But now, it just hit her. Not many of her friends have siblings though. Except from Natsu and Mira. She also heard that Gray has an older brother.

"I wonder if he's as hot as Gray .." She thought out loud. When she realised what she just said, she quickly covered her mouth.

_'Geez, what was I thinking?!' _She thought as she shook her head hard.

**_*Knock, knock, knock*_**

Lucy heard three light knocks come from her door.

"Come in!" She said as she sat up on her bed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Lucy-sama, but dinner is ready. I'm sorry if you don't like it!" She bowed multiple times as Lucy sweat dropped.

"It's OK, Aries. I'm sure I will like it, I always do!" Lucy smiled warmly at Aries. Aries stopped bowing and smiled back.

"Thank you Lucy-sama. I'm sorry!" She quickly said before she shut the door. Lucy sighed.

_'I wonder why she apologises many times.'_ She thought. She shrugged her shoulders and walked towards her walk-in-wardrobe.

She eventually picked out a strapless spaghetti-strap dress. It was light pink and stopped at her knees. It had a beautiful diamond incrusted silver belt in the middle and exposed some of her cleavage. She also wore light pink high heels.

She walked towards her huge mirror and started brushing her hair. It reached to the middle of her back. She tied it up into a high pony tail and made it wavy. She left two wavy bags down that stopped at her shoulders and framed her face. She put on some light make up and made her way downstairs.

Lucy always wanted to know why she had to dress up like this. Her father always forced her too. She was just going to have dinner. There's no need to dress up like this, right?

She walked down the grand staircase and walked through the large corridors. She walked through the large doors of the grand dining room. A beautiful smell floated into Lucy's nose and she smiled. It smelt beautiful!

She sat down and one of the many chairs on the long table.

"Itadakimasu." She said. For her dinner, she was having rice and salmon.

It was her favourite!

**************ღ✿****************ღ**

"'Okaerinasai, Tamaki-sama. Mitsukuni-sama." All the maids and butlers said in unison as they stood on ether side of the scarlet red carpet.

"Hi guys!" Honey beamed as he ran down the carpet and onto the large and grand staircase. Honey handed his bag to one of the butlers before he went upstairs.

Tamaki smiled and handed one of the maids his bag.

"Hello, Tamaki." A voice said next to him. A beautiful woman with golden blonde hair and warm brown eyes greeted Tamaki. It was Layla Hanazono.

"Hello mother!" Tamaki grinned and she smiled.

"How was school today?" She asked him.

"It was nice." He said and she nodded. He made his way up the large staircase to his room. He opened the golden door and immediately jumped on his king-sized bed. The main colours of his room was dark blue and white.

He kicked of his shoes and continued to lay there on the bed.

_'Do you have any siblings besides Honey-senpai?'_

The question Haruhi asked him rang in his head.

"Other siblings .. huh ..."

* * *

**BAM! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I brought in some Ouran magic! xDD I hoped u enjoyed it :D I bet you guys are wondering why her name is Layla Hanazono. Well when Lucy's father and Tamaki's mother were married, their family name was Suo. Layla's name was originally Hanazono before she got married. But then they divorced - Layla took Tamaki and Honey, while Jude took Lucy. So Lucy's name is Lucy Suo. Tamaki and Honey's name are Hanazono (I didn't want them to be called Heartfilia, so I changed the name) I hope u can comprehend all this! xDD**

**Japanese used: -sama (Indicates a very high level of respect for the addressee. Appropriate for use when talking to somebody on a higher level than you are.) -chan (A "cute" honorific, this is used mainly for girls or young children) -senpai (Used to address upperclassmen.) Itadakimasu (A phrase that is used before eating. It means "Let's eat!" or "I am grateful for this food." things related to that :p) Okaerinasai (Welcome home)**

******************ღ✿****************ღ**

**Question**

**Where would you put your Fairy Tail stamp and what colour?**

**Leave your answers in the comments!**

**I would put mine where Lucy put hers and the colour would be Sapphire blue! xDD**

**Please follow/look at my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, GajLe, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Predator and the Prey (Natsu x OC / GrayLu)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell (Fluff GrayLu)**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter! ^^D**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyoo guys! I'm really into this story - I have so many ideas! xDD Btw the drama is gonna start in the next chapter! ^^ Btw, sorry if my chapters are short, I'm trying and make them longer :)**

**Summary**

**Tamaki, Lucy and Honey are brothers and sisters who care a lot for each other. When their**

**mother and father divorced, Lucy got separated from her brothers. Many years pass and they all meet,**

**but Lucy forgot her brothers and they forgot her. Will they remember each other? Will they realise**

**that they are siblings?**

**Fairy Tail x Ouran Highschool Host Club Crossover**

**Genre: Comedy, family / friendship**

**Ratings: T**

**Extra information (MUST READ!)**

**Fairy Tail Academy girl uniform: A white jacket with gold trimming and gold buttons. A short white**

**pleated skirt with a gold line at the bottom, white knee high socks and white plimsolls. (Lucy wears her socks**

**up to her thighs, she also wears a white ribbon in her hair.)**

**Fairy Tail Academy boy uniform: A white jacket with gold trimming. Black trousers and black shoes.**

**The girls are 16 and the boys are 17.**

**Tamaki is 17 and Honey is 12.**

**In this story, Japan and Fiore are two different countries. In Fiore they still do what they so in Japan**

**but it's just that the place looks different.**

**Please follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, GajLe, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Predator and the Prey (Natsu x OC / GrayLu)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell (Fluff GrayLu)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**The Long Lost Siblings {Chapter 3}**_

"Oi! Wake up, brat!" An irritating voice yelled at Lucy. Lucy slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"A-Aquarius-san?" Lucy asked, still a bit tired.

"Finally, you're awake! Do you know how long it took me to wake you up?!" Aquarius screamed as Lucy shuffled back a bit in fear.

"G-Gomen!" Lucy apologised. Aquarius sighed.

"Just go and have a bath, breakfast will be ready soon." Aquarius grunted as she left the room.

_'Rude much?'_ Lucy thought. She got of her bed and made her way to a baby blue door. She opened it and there was a huge bathroom which was shiny and clean. She shut the door behind her.

She already saw that the huge silver bath was filled with steaming hot water and rose petals. She grinned.

_'At least I didn't have to fill up my self this time.'_ She thought as she undressed herself and slowly stepped into the bath. She tensed at first, but then relaxed and let the hot water wash all her thoughts away.

She slowly picked up a dark pink rose petal and started to feel it.

_"Lucy-sama, your bath is ready." One of Lucy's maids, Libra told her._

_"Arigatou, Libra." Lucy said as she looked into the bath. She then raised a brow._

_"Is there something wrong, Lucy-sama?" Libra asked._

_"Eerm .. how come there are rose petals in there?" Lucy questioned as she stared at the dark pink rose petals._

_"Rose petals help to soften the skin, and they give of a calm aroma." Libra stated._

_"Oh, Ok!" _

"You were right, Libra. They do give off a calming aroma. Not to mention soften the skin!" Lucy grinned as she felt her arm.

When she finished, she stepped out and wrapped a pure white fluffy towel around her.

She walked into her bed room and opened the walk-in-wardrobe. She then took our her school uniform.

She put it on and then put her hair in her signature ponytail - secured with a white ribbon to match the uniform. She grabbed her bag and went down stairs into the grand dining room where her breakfast was on the table. Her breakfast consisted of a bowl of rice, salted salmon fillets and miso soup.

"Itadakimasu." Lucy chanted as she started to eat her food.

**ღ✿ღ**

"Tamaki nii-chan! Wake up!" Honey Hanazono shook his older brother, who was currently sleeping. A little bit of drool escaping his lips.

"TAMAKI NII-CHAN!" Honey screamed. Tamaki bolted up with is eyes wide opened.

"AAHH!" He yelled.

"It's OK Tamaki nii-chan. It's just me!" Honey smiled and Tamaki sighed.

"How come the maids didn't come and wake me up?" Tamaki asked.

"The maids tried to wake you up, but they couldn't do it. So they asked me to do it!" Honey explained as he played with his stuffed toy, Usa-chan.

"OK .." Tamaki said.

"Hurry up and have a bath, we're having a different type of breakfast today!" Honey beamed as he skipped out the room.

"Different?" Tamaki said as he got of his king sized bed and made his way to his bath room.

When he finished, he changed into the Ouran Academy Uniform and made his way down the large staircase. He walked into the huge dining room and sat on one of the many seats.

On his plate there was bacon, egg, toast and some orange juice. The smell was beautiful. He first turned to his right where he saw Honey wolfing down a strawberry cake.

"How come you're eating cake, Honey?" Tamaki asked.

"I already finished my breakfast! I'm having desert!" Honey beamed and Tamaki sweat dropped.

_'Desert..?'_ Tamaki thought. He shook his head.

"Itadakimasu!" He chanted as he started to eat his breakfast.

**************ღ✿****************ღ**

Lucy stepped out the shiny white limousine and sighed as Loke shut the door behind her.

"Loke ..." She said quietly.

"Yes, Princess?" He said.

"Do .. do I have any brothers or sisters? Some that you might know of?" She asked.

"Siblings? Not that I know of." He told her. She nodded.

"OK, see you later." She said as she started to walk towards the entrance of her gigantic school.

"Bye Princess! I'll miss you~!" He cooed. Lucy's eye twitched.

"Urasai, baka!" She yelled as she heard him chuckle. As she walked towards the entrance, she smiled softly.

_'Loke is like a brother to me..'_ She thought as she entered the huge building.

...

"Lucy! Lucy!" Mira called as she ran towards her blonde best friend.

"Huh? Mira-san?" Lucy asked as she turned around.

"Have you heard?" Mira asked. Lucy gave her a questioning look.

"Heard of what?" Lucy asked.

"About Gray! He has a new girl friend!" Mira told her.

"Girl .. friend?" Lucy said quietly.

"It's Juvia Lockser from class 2-C." Mira said.

"Oh, Juvia. I know who she is.." Lucy said, her voice dying down.

"Lucy, are you OK?" Mira asked, touching Lucy's shoulder.

"O-Oh yes, I'm fine." Lucy lied as she looked down.

"Don't worry Lucy, there's plenty of fish in the sea, ne?" Mira smiled softly and Lucy nodded lightly.

"I need to get to class, sayonara Mira-san." Lucy said as she quickly started to run through the large corridors. Her shoes making a light 'pitter patter' sound as they touched the long red carpet.

Lucy felt tears threatening to fall, but she forced them back in.

_'I guess this just isn't my day ..'_

**********************************************ღ✿****************ღ**

"I remember when Kaoru fell in the duck pond, he was yelling and screaming!" Hikaru chuckled as he told the girls his story.

"H-Hikaru .. I told you not to tell anyone about that!" Kaoru whispered. Hikaru's eyes suddenly glistened.

"Here it comes.." Haruhi mumbled, sweat dropping.

"Oh, gomen Kaoru. You just looked so cute at the moment, I just couldn't help but tell. Please forgive me.." Hikaru whispered seductively to his twin.

"Oh, Hikaru.." Kaoru whispered back stroking his brother's cheek.

"KYA~! KAWAII!" Two girls screamed hugging each other.

"I'm never going to understand those two ..." Haruhi mumbled, as she picked up a tray filled with empty tea cups.

"The Host Club is now closed. Can the ladies make their way out the Music Room. The Host Club needs to have a special talk." Kyouya announced. All the girls left after that.

"What's going on, Kyou-chan?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Tamaki asked as he walked towards them.

"I have something to tell you guys," Kyouya said.

"What is it?" The two twins asked in unison.

"I think that we all deserve a little vacation. A reward for all the hard work, ne?" Kyouya said.

"That's true. Where're we going?" Haruhi asked. Kyouya pushed up his glasses with his fingers.

"We're going to the country of Fiore."

* * *

**Heyoo! I hoped u liked this chapter. I think the last part was a cliff hanger. Was it? Well, I dunno. I'm just gonna call it that for now! xD**

**It felt painful saying that Gray's new gf is Juvia. I couldn't put myself to it, but it was for the story's sake! D:**

**Don't worry guys! I will put some GrayLu. I don't know if it's gonna be fluff or not though :p**

**Japanese used: Baka (Idiot/stupid) Gomen (Sorry) Arigatou (Thank you) Itadakimasu (Let's eat/ I gratefully receive this food, ect..) -onii (Older brother) -san (Miss, Mrs, Mr, Mister, ect..) -sama (Indicates a very high level of respect for the addressee. Appropriate for use when talking to somebody on a higher level than you are. Urasai (Shut up) ne? (Right?) -chan (A "cute" honorific, this is used mainly for girls or young children, but can also be used to address pets, and even lovers. It expresses endearment and affection.) Kawaii (Cute)**

******************ღ✿****************ღ**

**Question**

**Where would you put your Fairy Tail stamp and what colour?**

**Leave your answers in the comments!**

**I would put mine where Lucy put hers and the colour would be Sapphire blue! xDD**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, RoWen, GajLe, OCxOC)**

**The Predator and the Prey (Natsu x OC / GrayLu)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**Please stay turned for the next chapter! ^^D**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyoo guys! This is the 4th chapter ! :D I hope u enjoy this one ^.^ I might not update for a week because of school, but I'll try my best to update! This might be a longer chapter btw (:**

**Summary**

**Tamaki, Lucy and Honey are brothers and sisters who care a lot for each other. When their**

**mother and father divorced, Lucy got separated from her brothers. Many years pass and they all meet,**

**but Lucy forgot her brothers and they forgot her. Will they remember each other? Will they realise**

**that they are siblings?**

**Fairy Tail x Ouran Highschool Host Club Crossover**

**Genre: Comedy, family / friendship**

**Ratings: T**

**Extra information (MUST READ!)**

**Fairy Tail Academy girl uniform: A white jacket with gold trimming and gold buttons. A short white**

**pleated skirt with a gold line at the bottom, white knee high socks and white plimsolls. (Lucy wears her socks**

**up to her thighs, she also wears a white ribbon in her hair.)**

**Fairy Tail Academy boy uniform: A white jacket with gold trimming. Black trousers and black shoes.**

**The girls are 16 and the boys are 17.**

**Tamaki is 17 and Honey is 12.**

**In this story, Japan and Fiore are two different countries. In Fiore they still do what they so in Japan**

**but it's just that the place looks different.**

**Please follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, GajLe, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Predator and the Prey (Natsu x OC / GrayLu)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell (Fluff GrayLu)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**The Long Lost Siblings {Chapter 4}**_

"Fiore?" The whole host club asked as Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"Yes, Fiore." He told them.

"Where IS that place?" The twins asked in unison.

"Not very far from here. It's a beautiful country with many cities. Like Magnolia, Hargeon, Shirotsume and the 'Blooming Capital' Crocus."

"That sounds like a nice place." Haruhi said. "I'll definitely go!"

"If Haruhi goes, I go!" Tamaki said with determination in his voice. Everyone sweat dropped.

"If Tamaki-nii goes, I go!" Honey squeaked.

"That basically means we're all going, doesn't it?" The twins said.

"Yes." Kyouya said. He then turned to Mori. "Are you coming, Mori?"

"Yeah." Mori mumbled.

"That settles it then! We're all going to the country of Fiore!" Tamaki announced.

"Good. Let's all get some rest today. We're leaving tomorrow." Kyouya told them and they all nodded.

"See ya later guys." Haruhi said as she left the music room.

"Bye bye Haru-chan!" Honey waved.

"Come on Honey, let's go home." Tamaki said and Honey nodded.

**********************************************ღ✿****************ღ**

"Lu-chan? Lu-chan? Lu-chan?" Levy asked, shaking Lucy who was currently as sleep on her desk. It was the middle of Math Class. Evergreen-sensei just stood there.

"Mmm.. Levy-chan?" Lucy asked as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Ah, you're awake! What happened?" Levy said and Lucy shook her head.

"Huh? What?" She said looking around. "W-where am I"?

"In math class." The voice next to her said. She looked to her right and saw her crush, Gray Fullbuster smiling at her. She started to blush and he chuckled.

Lucy quickly ran up to the teacher and apologised.

"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" She chanted as she bowed multiple times. The class started laughing, including Gray. Lucy blushed crimson. She saw Levy looking at her with worry in her eye.

She looked at the back of the class. She could hear Juvia laughing the loudest.

Before Lucy knew what she was doing, she rushed towards the door and ran out the class room, leading her to the large hallways.

"Suo-san!" Evergreen-sensei called, but she didn't get an answer. "Someone go and get her!"

"I will." Gray said plainly as he left the class room.

Lucy continue to run as fast as she could. She managed to reach outside the school, but there was a huge Sakura tree blocking her way. She then thought about climbing it but she shook her head.

"Suo-san!" A voice called. It was Gray's.

_'Oh no!'_ Lucy thought in panic. She had no choice but to climb the tree. She managed to climb the tree, but she had some scratches and patches of faint brown dirt on her uniform.

She sat on a branch. She was panting like crazy. She was surrounded by beautiful pink petals. She felt relaxed until..

"Hey, Heartfilia-san! You up there?" Gray asked as he was looking up the tree. Lucy hesitated. He wasn't going to climb it, was he?

"Eermm .. I'm coming up there!" He said as he started to climb the tree.

_'Just my luck.'_ Lucy thought. She made a whole in the tree and looked down. She was pretty high up, but she had to jump down. She sat on the branch and then slid her self down. The wind was slapping her soft face. Luckily, she landed on her two feet but she felt a little bit of pain at her ankles. She continued to run.

By the time Gray reached the top of the tree, he saw Lucy running towards the flower garden.

"The hell?!" He yelled. He stood on a branch and jumped down, landing on his two feet gracefully.

"I've had enough of this." He mumbled, clearly annoyed. He ran through the garden as fast as he could. Lucy was very close to him now. He quickly grabbed her soft hand and pulled her towards him.

"LEAVE ME-!" Lucy screamed. By the time she blinked, she was face to face with Gray in the middle of the school gardens. His eyes were locked on hers and his hands were planted on her shoulders.

"Stop. Running. Away." He told her firmly. Lucy just stood there, his handsome face was so close to him. His eyes were narrowed. Was he angry at her?

Lucy suddenly felt tears emerged from the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her. A silver tear rolled down her soft cheek. Then another. Then another. She was about to drop on her knees until Gray caught her. He pulled her to his chest.

"H-Hey! Don't cry!" He said, clearly panicking. Lucy continued to cry onto his chest.

_'Why the hell am I crying? And into Gray Fullbuster's chest? Kya!"_ She screamed mentally.

"I-It's not your fault." She whispered. "It's just that .. I've never been that embarrassed before in my life. I just couldn't handle the humiliation."

"O-Oh." He said. Then he smiled. "But hey, we're all gonna get embarrassed in one point of our lives, ne?"

Lucy slowly lifted up her head, blushing. Gray suddenly started to blush to.

_'The hell? Why am I blushing?'_ He thought as he continued to stare at Lucy's beautiful face.

"Erm, Gray-sama?" A timid voice said behind them. We both turned around to see Juvia Lockser. Her ocean blue hair was waving past her shoulders and her mouth was partly open.

"Oh, hey Juvia." Gray said camly. He let Lucy go and started to walk towards his girlfriend. Before he put his arm around her, he flashed Lucy a quick apologetic smile.

Lucy nodded in understanding.

"Gray-sama, what are you doing with-"

"Come on Juvia, let's go." He said quickly. They both left with Gray's arm snaked around Juvia's waist. Lucy felt her hear ache painfully. After their lovely moment, Juvia had to come. Her heart started to ache even more.

She's never felt that much pain before.

**********************************************ღ✿****************ღ**

"I'm so tired .." Tamaki mumbled as he walked through the large corridors of his prestigious mansion. He was still in his school uniform.

He opened the door to his huge bed room and immediately started to strip down. He went into his bath room. The bath was already filled. He sighed. He went in and let the hot water relax his tense muscles.

"Ah~!" He sighed peacefully.

When he finished he wrapped a white towel around his hips and went into his bed room. He changed into his pyjamas and grabbed his bear Kuma-chan. He made his way to his balcony and then he sighed as he watched the stars twinkle in the sky.

_'I don't know why .. but I feel like something good is going to happen to me tomorrow ...'_

**_The next day..._**

"Honey! Today is the day we're going to Fiore!" Tamaki cheered as Honey sat on his bed, playing a game on Tamaki's expensive phone.

"I know! So hurry up and get changed Tamaki-nii!" Honey said and Tamaki nodded. Tamaki's outfit consisted of a plain white t shirt that had a dark blue outline of a guitar on it. The guitar was surrounded by lightning zaps and their outline was yellow. He wore a dark blue hoodie, dark blue jeans and dark blue converses. He also wore designer sun glasses which were tinted black. He didn't wear anything fancy because Kyouya said that they shouldn't give away the fact that their all filthy rich.

Honey was wearing a baby blue t shirt which had a collar, dark blue jeans and white trainers.

_***Brrm** **brrrm***_

"Tamaki, you got a message!" Honey beamed. Honey gave Tamaki his phone and Tamaki checked the message.

_**Message from Kyouya:**_

_**Are you ready yet? We have to leave soon. Make sure to meet at my estate- We're taking the private jet.**_

_**10: 21**_

"Kyouya said that when we're ready we should meet him at his estate. We're taking the private jet." Tamaki said and Honey nodded.

...

The shiney gold limousine stopped in front of Kyouya's estate. Honey and Tamaki got out the car to meet the two twins, Mori and Kyouya standing outside the huge door.

"Hey guys, we're ready!" Tamaki announced.

"OK, come on. The private jet is at the back." Kyouya said. They all made their way through the huge mansion - turning corners now and then. When they reached the back garden, a huge pitch black jet was outside. The were men in suites standing in front of it. Kyouya went to talk to them as the rest admired the huge jet.

"Let's go and sit down." Kyoya said. He led them inside the jet - it smelt like a new car, the seats were very comfortable, there was a flat screen TV and food on small tables.

"This is awesome!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in their signature way - in unison.

"Please put on your seatbelts - we're about to take off." The pilot said and everyone buckled their seat belts. Tamaki helped Honey buckle his.

"OK, we're off!"

**********************************************ღ✿****************ღ**

Lucy sat on the grass, watching the swans and ducks swim in the lake. Magnolia Park was surrounded by many beautiful Sakura Trees and it had a very big lake as well. People come and feed the ducks now and then.

Lucy watched the ducks swim peacefully, the baby ducklings following their elders. She sighed.

An image flashed in her mind when Gray pulled her close to him. She felt so safe and warm in his arms.

She suddenly started to blush crimson. But then she remembered - Juvia came ..

"Juvia .." She grunted. She checked the time on her phone.

"I guess it's time to go .." She mumbled. She walked down the pavement quietly, occasionally smiling at people who smiled at her.

_'I wish something interesting can happen right now ..'_ She thought.

...

"HELLO FIORE~!" Tamaki, Honey and the twins cheered as they got of the plane. They all sniffed the beautiful fresh air and sighed happily.

"How are we going to get to the hotel, Kyouya?" Hikaru asked.

"We're not staying in a hotel. We're staying In my familie's other estate." Kyouya told them.

"You have a estate here? Since when?" Tamaki asked.

"Since a long time ago." Kyouya answered.

"Ok then .." Tamaki said. They all saw a black limousine come form the distance. A man in a suite came out and opened a door for them to come in. They all went in and drove through the city of Magnolia. They all commented on the beauty of the city along the way.

When they reached the estate, Kyouya went to sort out some things so the rest of them had some time to explore more of Magnolia. The twins went off, Mori wnt by himself and Tamaki went with Honey.

Obviously, they picked up a few girls along the way.

Tamaki and Honey went to visit shops of Magnolia. The streets were also crowded.

"Honey, make sure to hold my hand at all times. You could get lost if you don't." Tamaki told him and Honey nodded.

"Yes sir!" Honey saluted and Tamaki chuckled.

They both went into different shops that sold lot's of things. Toy shops, cloths shops, technology shops - All of the sort!

They were making their way into another clothes shop, Tamaki's hand holding Honey's firmly.

As they walked through, someone accidently bumped into them and Honey's hand was parted with Tamaki's, but none of them noticed.

A few minutes passed and Honey realised that he wasn't with Tamaki any more.

"Tamaki-nii?" Honey asked quietly as he looked around. But there was no sight of a handsome blonde boy. Honey suddenly started shaking. He felt scared. He was out here by himself, surrounded my people he didn't know.

Honey slowly went out the shop to see if he could find his older brother. But he still didn't see anyone.

"Tamaki-nii.. where are you?"

**********************************************ღ✿****************ღ**

Lucy continued to walk down the pavement. She wasn't really paying attention to the things around her. She was just minding her own business.

_'Life can be so boring ...'_ She thought as she continued walking. She didn't know there was a little blonde boy who just walked onto the street.

Lucy turned to her right where she saw the blonde boy walk into the street.

_'Who would leave a little boy wondering on the street like that?'_ She asked her self mentally. Lucy suddenly saw a huge truck that was heading towards the small boy. Her hear skipped a beat.

Without thinking, she rushed towards the boy and held him tight, the boy had know idea what was going on. The truck suddenly blew it's horn and then the boy realised he was in the middle of the road and Lucy was trying to protect him.

He could see the huge truck coming towards them and he shut his eyes tight, hoping not to die at such an early age.

...

Tamaki ran through different shops, trying to find his little brother.

"Honey! Honey!" He called out. Right now he was in a toy shop.

_'Damn it! I wasn't paying attention to him! Damn_ _it!' _He cursed himself mentally.

He glanced at the window and saw a blonde girl hugging a small blonde boy who had his eyes shut tight. A gigantic truck was about to hit them.

"NO~!" He screamed a he ran out the shop, jumped into the road.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFF HANGER~! I hope u enjoyed this chapter ^^ I was thinking about making them two separate chapters but then I was like "You know what, forget it"xD Btw I hope u liked the GrayLu moment! xDD I apologise if I say Heartfilia instead of Suo. I'm just used to saying Lucy Heartfilia instead of Lucy Suo!**

**Japanese used: -chan (A "cute" honorific, this is used mainly for girls or young children, but can also be used to address pets, and even lovers. It expresses endearment and affection.) -nii (Older brother) -san (Miss, Mrs, Mr, Mister, ect..) -sama (Indicates someone who's on a higher level than you) ne? (Right?)**

******************ღ✿****************ღ**

**Question**

**Where would you put your Fairy Tail stamp and what colour?**

**Leave your answers in the comments!**

**I would put mine where Lucy put hers and the colour would be Sapphire blue! xDD**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, RoWen, GajLe, OCxOC)**

**The Predator and the Prey (Natsu x OC / GrayLu)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**Please stay turned for the next chapter! ^^D**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyoo guys, soz I haven't updated in a while. Well, here's the new chapter! Plz enjoy! ^^D**

**Summary**

**Tamaki, Lucy and Honey are brothers and sisters who care a lot for each other. When their**

**mother and father divorced, Lucy got separated from her brothers. Many years pass and they all meet,**

**but Lucy forgot her brothers and they forgot her. Will they remember each other? Will they realise**

**that they are siblings?**

**Fairy Tail x Ouran Highschool Host Club Crossover**

**Genre: Comedy, family / friendship**

**Ratings: T**

**Extra information (MUST READ!)**

**Fairy Tail Academy girl uniform: A white jacket with gold trimming and gold buttons. A short white**

**pleated skirt with a gold line at the bottom, white knee high socks and white plimsolls. (Lucy wears her socks**

**up to her thighs, she also wears a white ribbon in her hair.)**

**Fairy Tail Academy boy uniform: A white jacket with gold trimming. Black trousers and black shoes.**

**The girls are 16 and the boys are 17.**

**Tamaki is 17 and Honey is 12.**

**In this story, Japan and Fiore are two different countries. In Fiore they still do what they so in Japan**

**but it's just that the place looks different.**

**Please follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, GajLe, RoWen, OCxOC)**

**The Predator and the Prey (Natsu x OC / GrayLu)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell (Fluff GrayLu)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_**The Long Lost Siblings {Chapter 5}**_

"KYYYAAAAA~!" Lucy screamed.

"HONEY~!" Tamaki called. He wrapped his two arms around the two blondes and tackled them to the other side of the street. All the cars stopped and the truck stopped. The truck driver quickly ran out the truck and ran towards the three blondes.

"A-Are you OK?!" He shouted more than asked. He was sweating so much he formed a puddle around him.

Tamaki slowly un wrapped his Honey and Lucy. He ignored the truck driver (who was still sweating).

"Tamaki-nii!" Honey cried as he jumped onto his brother.

"Oh Honey! I'm so glad you're OK~!" Tamaki sang and span his little brother around. The many people who were watching a minute ago just shrugged their shoulders and walked off.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and saw the two blondes looking at each other. The two blondes stopped hugging and looked at the blonde girl.

Suddenly, Honey pounced and wrapped his arms around Lucy.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He said, nuzzling into her chest. Lucy just stared at him.

"E-Eh?" She questioned. Lucy suddenly felt somebody staring at her. She looked to see Tamaki staring at her with a straight face.

_'This is so awkward!' _Lucy thought in panic.

"Tamaki-nii, this is the girl who was protecting me!" He told his older brother. Tamaki then smiled.

"Arigatou for saving my little brother." He thanked. Lucy blushed.

_'He's ... so handsome ..'_ She thought.

"Tell me sweet maiden, what is your name?" He asked her, placed his fingers gently on her chin. Lucy turned a deeper shade of red.

"L-Lucy Suo .." She stuttered.

"Lucy ... hhmm.." Tamaki pondered. "Where have I heard that name before?"

Tamaki thought for a moment but then he was cut off.

"M-May I ask what your name is?" Lucy asked timidly.

"I am the one and only Tamaki Hanazono!" He sang and started doing odd hand gestures. "I am the one who saved your very life~!"

_'What a sudden change of attitude..' _Lucy thought as she continued to stare at the handsome blonde, who was doing a very weird dance.

"Tamaki-senpai! Honey-senpai!" A voice called from down the street. The 3 blondes turned to their left where they saw a short haired brunette boy and a very tall boy.

"Haru-chan! Takashi!" Honey cried as the two approached them.

"What happened here?" Haruhi asked. She then spotted the blonde girl who was staring at her.

"Ermm.. hello." Lucy forced a smile. Haruhi smiled back.

"Hey there!" Haruhi greeted. He gave her a wide smile, a small tint of blush on his cheeks.

_'Her smile ... surely she's a girl?'_ Lucy asked inwardly as she stared at the brunette.

"Takashi! Tamaki-nii and Lucy-chan saved me!" Honey sang as he danced around Mori.

"What happened?" Mori asked plainly.

"H-He was about to get hit by a truck." Lucy whispered. Mori turned to her. He stared at her for a moment then smiled.

"Thank you." He said and Lucy blushed.

"Are you guys from here by any chance?" Lucy asked.

"Nope, we're all from Japan." Haruhi told her. Lucy nodded.

"Where's Kyouya?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm right here." A cool voice said. They all turned their heads to see Kyouya come out of a shiny black limousine. He pushed up his glasses with his fingers.

"I've sorted out all the things at the hotel. Let's go." He told them.

They all nodded and said bye to Lucy. (Honey giving her a hug).

Tamaki turned to Lucy.

"I guess this is a fare well." He smiled. "Good bye, my angel."

He winked and Lucy's face turned crimson red. Tamaki walked towards the stretch limousine and they drove away. Lucy stood there, her face still blushing red.

"What .. just happened?"

**ღ✿ღ**

"What did you do today, Princess?" Loke asked as he drove the expensive shiny black BMW.

"Well, a small young boy was standing in the middle of the road .." She started. She told him everything thing that happened and Loke nodded.

"So, his name was Tamaki Hanazono?" Loke asked.

"Hai." Lucy answered.

"Hanazono ...OK." He said.

Loke parked the car and Lucy made her way to the front door where she was greeted by her maid, Virgo. Lucy walked through the large corridors. She passed her fathers room.

"Who were the people she met?" A voice asked in the room. Lucy stopped walking and slowly poked her ear towards the door.

"She met someone called Tamaki Hanazono and his younger brother." A voice told her. It was Loke.

"Hanazono?" Jude asked.

"Yes, Hanazono." Loke answered.

"I wonder what their both doing in Fiore.." Jude pondered.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Loke asked.

"It's nothing. You can leave now." Jude told him. Loke bowed and walked out the room. Lucy quickly ran down the corridor into her room and shut the door.

_'Tamaki .. Hanazono..'_ Lucy thought. She fell on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

_'I wonder what father was thinking..'_

* * *

**FINISHED~! I hope u liked this chappy. Now Lucy is in deep thought .. hhmm! xD**

**Japanese used: -nii (Older brother) -chan (A "cute" honorific which is used for girls or younger children) Hai (Yes) -senpai (Used to for upperclassmen)**

******************ღ✿****************ღ**

**Question**

**Where would you put your Fairy Tail stamp and what colour?**

**Leave your answers in the comments!**

**I would put mine where Lucy put hers and the colour would be Sapphire blue! xDD**

**Please look/follow my other stories:**

**Highschool Never Ends! (GrayLu, Nali, Jerza, RoWen, GajLe, OCxOC)**

**The Predator and the Prey (Natsu x OC / GrayLu)**

**The Boy With An Ice Heart (GrayLu)**

**Gender Bender Spell! (Fluff GrayLu)**

**Please stay turned for the next chapter! ^^D**

**~ SakuraTree999**


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Long Lost Siblings_**

**Summary: **Tamaki, Lucy and Honey are brothers and sisters who care a lot for each other. When their mother and father divorced, Lucy got separated from her brothers. Many years pass and they all meet, but Lucy forgot her brothers and they forgot her. Will they remember each other? Will they realise that they are siblings?

Fairy Tail x Ouran Highschool Host Club Crossover

**Genre:** Family and Friendship / Comedy

**Ratings:** T - Cursing, sexual innuendos?

**Extra information (MUST READ!)**

Fairy Tail Academy girl uniform: A white jacket with gold trimming and gold buttons. A short white pleated skirt with a gold line at the bottom, white knee high socks and white plimsolls. (Lucy wears her socks up to her thighs, she also wears a white ribbon in her hair.)

Fairy Tail Academy boy uniform: A white jacket with gold trimming. Black trousers and black shoes.

The girls are 16 and the boys are 17. Tamaki is 17 and Honey is 12.

In this story, Japan and Fiore are two different countries. In Fiore they still do what they so in Japan but it's just that the place looks different.

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **_OMG! OMG! OMG! I'M SOOOOOOOO SSSSOOOOOOOORRRRYYYY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! PLEASE FORGIVE ME~! IT'S JUST THAT I'VE HAD OTHER STORIES TO TEND TO, I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! NOW ON I'M GOING TO FOCUS ON THIS STORY, THE PREDATOR AND THE PREY AND FOREVER YOURS. AND AGAIN, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! D'':_

✿(◕‿‿◕)✿

**Disclaimer (1): **Fairy Tail® is owned by the amazing Hiro Mashima.

**Disclaimer (2): **Ouran Highschool Host Club® is owned by the amazing Bisco Hatori.

* * *

**_The Long Lost Siblings {Chapter 6}_**

Tamaki was seated at one of the expensive red velvet sofas in the living room of Kyouya's estate. One leg was crossed over the other and his right hand was placed under his chin, and his left hand was under his right elbow.

_'L-Lucy Suo ...' _The voice of the blonde girl that Tamaki saved yesterday rang at the back of his head. One main question was stuck in his mind.

_'Lucy .. that name .. I knew someone by that name but who WAS it?' _He thought.

"Tamaki-nii~!" A sweet voice sang. Tamaki turned to see Honey standing at the door, clutching his favourite stuffed bunt Usa-chan.

"Oh, hi Honey." Tamaki murmured.

"What's wrong, nii-chan? We're all having dinner in the dining room!" Honey said as he walked over to his older brother, sitting by his side.

"Say, Honey..." Tamaki started. "Doesn't the name 'Lucy' seem familiar to you?"

"Lucy? Like Lucy-chan who saved me?" Honey questioned.

"Yes. I don't know why, but she seems awfully familiar. But I just can't put my finger on it." Tamaki said as he stood up.

"Really? Lucy-chan doesn't really seem that familiar to me." Honey said as he played with the arms of Usa-chan.

"Well .. OK. Let's go and have dinner now!" Tamaki suddenly beamed as he stood up. Honey grinned and grabbed his older brother's wrist, dragging him to the dining room.

✿(◕‿‿◕)✿

_"Why would you do that, Layla?! Are you mad?!" A blonde man wearing an expensive brown suite boomed._

_"I didn't know he would do such a thing, Jude!" A beautiful blonde woman wearing an expensive pink gown yelled back._

_2 young children stood outside the office, the backs pressed against the wall._

_"Tamaki-nii, what's going on?" A small 7 year old blonde girl whispered. Her older brother looked at her, his violet purple eyes met her soft chocolate brown ones._

_"I don't know, Lucy." The boy whispered back._

_"How could you trust someone like him? Zoldeo of all people!" The blonde man who was Jude Heartfilia shouted in anger._

_"I didn't know, OK?! I've told you many times! Why won't you listen?!" The blonde woman, Layla Heartfilia retorted._

_"Why are mama and papa shouting like that, onii-chan?" The girl called Lucy asked quietly._

_"I just don't know, Lucy." Tamaki whispered back._

_"Wasn't it obvious that he was part of that kidnapping group?!" Jude screamed. "HE COULD'VE TAKEN ARE KIDS AWAY DAMMIT!"_

_"THEN IF YOU FOUND IT SO OBVIOUS WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!" Layla shrieked back._

_After that, there was complete silence._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Get out." Jude stated._

_"What?" Layla asked in shock._

_"I said, get out!" He yelled._

_Layla curled her delicate hands into hard fists and gritted her teeth. Tears started streaming down her face._

_"Fine. But I'm taking Mintsukuni and Tamaki with me." She finished and then stormed out of the room._

_"M-Mama?" Lucy whispered as the blonde woman towered above the two._

_"Come on, Tamaki." She stated and grabbed his wrist, dragging him down the large corridor._

_"Wait, mama!" Lucy cried._

_..._

_Three days later, Lucy watched as a black long limousine drove out of the estate. Her body was pressed against the window as tears started to fall from her eyes._

_"Mama ... Honey .. Tamaki ..."_

✿(◕‿‿◕)✿

Lucy's eyes suddenly shot open and she quickly sat up on her bed. She clutched her quilt tight and breathed lightly.

"That dream again ..." She whispered as she looked down on her quilt. She saw wet, damp dots on it. Lucy lightly gasped and felt her cheek. A river of tears was streaming down her face and she just realised.

_'I'm .. unconsciously crying?' _She thought in disbelief. She quickly wiped the tears off her face.

_'I am Tamaki Hanazono! The one who saved your very life~!'_

The voice of the boy who saved her echoed in Lucy's head. Lucy clutched her quilt even tighter as her eyes widened.

_'Tamaki .. nii?'_

* * *

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** _DUN DUN DUN~! What's going to happen now?! It's a mystery~! Hahaha! :D AGAIN, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES! D:_

_._

_"Tamaki-nii~!" A sweet voice sang._

**- '-nii' is a honorific meaning 'older brother' ! :D**

**.**

_"Lucy? Like Lucy-chan who saved me?" Honey questioned._

**- 'chan' is a honorific used to address children, animal or who they have known since they were children. Most little children use it and it is considered a 'cute' honorific! ^^D**

✿(◕‿‿◕)✿

**Question**

**Who is your favourite anime villain and why?**

Me? I like Zeref from Fairy Tail! He's so cute! :D But I know his dark side .. O_O'

✿(◕‿‿◕)✿

**_- Please read and support my other stories: Highschool Never Ends!, The Boy With An Ice Heart,_**

**_Gender Bender Spell!, My Saviour, The First of July, New Year's Resolution, The Predator and_**

**_The Prey and Forever Yours -_**

✿(◕‿‿◕)✿

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

**~ SakuraTree999**


End file.
